


Undertale Corrupted Justice - Changing the Story crossover

by Paulgrobe



Series: Undertale Corrupted Justice [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Female Chara (Undertale), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulgrobe/pseuds/Paulgrobe
Summary: This work is a collaborative efffort. Changing the Story can be found here: https://undertale-au.fandom.com/wiki/Changing_the_Story
Series: Undertale Corrupted Justice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934599
Kudos: 4





	1. It's me, Chara

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a collaborative efffort. Changing the Story can be found here: https://undertale-au.fandom.com/wiki/Changing_the_Story

Chara was walking towards the flower bed. Shey was glad Frisk had decided to spare Alphys this time, but still... She wished she could have killed them on the spot. But they had the power to rewind time now, not she. Sadly.  
When they arrived at the flower bed, they felt something was wrong. They looked up, and saw a big, whirlpool-like... thing on the wall. She stepped back. She reached for her pocket, and grabbed a piece of white chocolate. Why did Alphys give her that junk?! She knew she hated it! But at least this wouldn't be a waste... She threw the bar through the whirlpool. A small glimpse of a golden glow became visible, but when nothing else happened, she poked her knife through it. The glow started to reveal some shapes. She pulled it back. It seemed unharmed. She carefully stepped through the whirlpool.  
All of a sudden, she found herself in a place she had never seen before. It looked almost... divine. A big golden Delta Rune hung above a chinese-esque gate. In the gate, they saw a tall figure eating the chocolate they threw through the vortex earlier. "Are you seriously eating THAT?!", they said. The tall figure looked up  
"... Is there something wrong with it...?" Chara couldn't believe it. Did this person seriously like white chocolate?! Another reason to hate humanity... "Only literally everything.", they answered. The tall figure kept staring. They didn't even blink. Who was this?!  
"... It doesn’t look poisoned... and seems edible..." Chara felt her eye twitching. "Edible." That's about it.", she heard herself saying.  
The figure curiously held it in front of them. "... Is it poisoned, at the very least...?"  
Chara let of a laugh. "Poisoned?! That's a good one! I wouldn't poison my worst enemies with it if it was!" A silence fell "I am just...going to eat this now..", the tall figure said.  
"I assume you're starving, then. No sane person would eat that." Chara tapped her food on the ground impatiently. The tall figure put the bar in their pocket.  
"... Well, I’m not starving, but i kinda AM hungry, actually... I doubt a child would know what’s sane and not sane, either..." The tall person's voice had risen a bit. She felt her head getting hot. Did they just call them a child?!  
"I'M NOT A CHILD! AND I WON'T LET A HUMAN TELL ME WHAT I DO AND DON'T KNOW!" Chara ran forward, knife in hand, piercing it through the tall figure’s leg. A small amount of blood came out, Chara stepped back, scared as the figure didn’t even flinch. They reached down, pulling the knife out of their leg.  
"... Do you MIND...?" they said, gripping the blade so hard it snapped into two. Underneath the shadow of their white hood, a red glow was shining from within. As soon as Chara realized that the red glow was this figure’s eyes, they had already been grabbed by the throat.  
"You say you won’t let a human tell you what you know...?" A silence fell. "... Look who’s damn well talking..." Alphys, wait, was it Alphys? A person who seemed to be Alphys came in, and gasped for breath when she saw what the tall figure was doing.  
"CH-CHARA, DON'T! Th-there's g-gotta be a better way to solve... th-this..." Chara was confused. Was this person called Chara too? They looked at Alphys. "You're right Alphys... Let's go to to the lower area..." The red glow of their eyes grew brighter, a smile growing on their face...  
"I wanna see this brat drown..." Chara gasped for breath. Were they seriously gasping to drown them?! But then she realized this had distracted the other Chara enough for them to loosen the grip. Chara managed to grab a knife out of her pocket and stab it towards their face. The other Chara grabbed it however, but as expected, this made them release their grip. They threw the knife at the ground while Chara lied on the ground, gasping for air.  
"How many of these damn toys do you have?!" The other Chara then looked down at her. "You’re the first to ever escape my grasp... Good job…" Their smile somehow grew. Chara felt like they weren't going to like what would happen next...  
"Then I’ll just tear you apart right here…"


	2. Otherworldly Conundrum

Chara felt threatened. So this other version of her wanted her dead huh? Well, she would not let that happen. She summoned her magical knives around her while she tried to stand up. She tried to seem tough, but a slight stutter accidentally slipped out.  
"L-listen! Do one step towards me, and i'll cut you into pieces!" The other them seemed not impressed by this. They took one step forwards, while taking off their hood. The sight afterwards was horrific. Their facial features slowly distorted, almost like their face was melting. They thought they also saw something dripping off, but that might've just been their imagination. In the corner of their eye, they saw Alphys backing off, before she fainted.  
"O O P S..."  
Chara sent their knives towards their opponent, but to their surprise, none hit. They swiftly dodged the knives with some well-timed backflips.  
"You can use magic…? ...Interesting…" They then started smirking. "A shame you only have access to puny little toys right now…" Chara clenched her fists. So they called her attacks puny? Then she'd show them her true capability… Using almost as much of of her magical power as possible, she launched knife after knife, and while her opponent was dodging them, she approached them, her real knife clutched in her hand, ready to strike…  
When she pushed the knife in their shoulder, they realized something was horribly wrong, and before they knew it, the other her had grabbed her by her neck and slammed her into a well, pulling her knife out of their shoulder with the other arm. They looked at the knife and then back up to Chara.  
"You shouldn't let your guard down…" And with these words, they slammed the knife into the wall, barely next to Chara's throat. They released their grip, dropping her on the floor, while pulling their hood back up. Chara stood up and tried to pull the knife out of the wall, but the only result was the handle breaking off.  
"Damn it! You're really great at wasting good weapons huh? That's my second knife you destroyed." She threw the handle at the ground in frustration. Her other version chuckled.  
"Relying on weapons makes you lose focus on yourself. Now, some may find that false, but what really is "true" and "false"?"  
"Getting philosophical i see?", Chara asked. Their counterpart asked them if something was wrong with that, while their smile faded.  
"No." Chara answered. "But usually, people aren't being philosophical when someone is attacking them, so it's just… odd." The other Chara let out a "hmph" and laid down against the wall. She patted the floor. "... Are we going to sit down and talk, or do you just want to stand there?"  
"So we're not killing each other anymore?" Chara asked them. They answered they would prefer not to. This other version of her was truly an enigma. Even though she didn't fully trust it, she laid down too. After all, she was getting kinda tired. An uneasy silence fell, before Chara decided to break it. "I thought you wanted to talk?"  
"...Figured you wanted to start." was the response they got. Chara shook her head. "I never was good at starting conversations. At least not these types."  
"... Then could you start with why you attacked me...?", they said. Despite that hood covering their eyes, they were DEFINITELY looking at her right now, and not in a friendly way.  
"I won't let a HUMAN decide what i do or do not know. And especially not if they call me a child. You should've listened when i was stabbing that knife in your leg." The other Chara's voice rose.  
"... I’m not listening to someone who lets situations escalate. Like you are RIGHT NOW… So you either calm down and answer NICELY, or I’m throwing you back through where you came." Chara let out a small laugh.  
"Listen to yourself. You're the one who is rising their voice right now, now me. But i guess i did let the situation escalate a bit. So sorry about that, i guess." She hoped this apology was good enough.  
"I only raised my voice because it’s clear your vision is blind from the truth. But your apology is appreciated. If it meant anything… Now... can you explain to me why you used ‘human’ as an insult?" Chara sighed.  
"Humanity has... Wronged me in many ways... So don't talk about me being blind to the truth when you're from a race of liars. If i had it my way, they all would rot in hell." She clenched her fists. "I hate them!"  
"A race...of liars...? Now what do you call Martin Luther King Jr.? A liar? A man who managed to bring equal rights to his kind? He’s human. So that immediately means he’s a liar? It’s quite easy to not see things from the whole picture from your age. I was there at one point, too. And you learn as you grow. You cannot just judge an entire race because of one scenario." Chara stopped to think about this for a moment, and sighed.  
"It's not just one scenario. It was my entire life before i fell down here. But please... I don't want to talk about it... And maybe there are exceptions. But even more of them are rotten to the core. Believe me, i know."  
"To destroy your terrors, you face them with hope. That is why bravery was created in this world. But I must say... judging a race from just your point of view... and not others…" without warning, they began to slowly laugh hysterically, almost as if they were insane. Maybe they were. Chara backed off a bit. "Now THAT’S funny... thinking your opinion is the correct one... I have been through FAR worse…" Chara started to feel very uncomfortable, and rapidly switched to a different topic in discomfort.  
"You know, you're… a pretty decent fighter." The laughter slowly diminished until only a blank face remained once more. They only responded with a nod. After a few seconds, they actually said something back. "You too. I’ve never seen a human use magic before…" This caught Chara by surprise.  
"Wait, weren't you mocking my attacks earlier?" The other version of her smirked. "Never heard of humor before?" Chara let out a fake sarcastic laugh.  
"Well, it was HILARIOUS, i laughed all the way through. Ha. Ha." The other Chara frowned while their hand started twitching.  
"Watch who you fuck with." Chara sighed. "Jeez, talk about not having heard of humor." They got as response that "Humor is subjective."  
"The only people thinking insults are humor are bullies, and you don't seem like one to me. Even though you're as good at slamming someone against a wall as one." Her head and back started to hurt a bit again from the impact.  
"You don’t have to be a bully to think insults are funny. Sometimes they can word their insult in a way that’s humorous."  
"Then you failed miserably at that, if in all honesty." Chara started to get a bit annoyed by these excuses her other version was making to justify their insults.  
"Who said that was my intention...? You need to stop assuming things…"  
"Well, your wording made it seem like you did." A silence fell. From underneath the other Chara's hood, they could see their eyes squinting, making a "what are you talking about" expression. Their eyes then moved towards that other Alphys' passed-out body.  
"Oh. Hang on a second…" They got up, walking over to her. They picked them up and whispered something into her ear, which… somehow caused her to wake up, yelling out "WH-WHAT?!"  
"Well, i'll leave you 2 alone.", Chara said. "I bet my Alphys is worrying about me right now." The duo looked very surprised and confused Alphys even a bit scared.  
"YOUR Alphys...?, the other Chara asked, crossing their arms. This Alphys seeming to be looking over at her from behind the larger Chara.  
"What's so surprising about that? There are alternate universes out there, you know." Or at least, that's what Sans always said. Seems like his research was indeed correct. The other her looked at the ground, letting out a "Yeah…" She then asked Chara if she minded if they joined, after which Alphys started yelling "W-WE?!" The Chara nodded to her, which...causes her to start...begging to them?  
"Uh… Sure, i guess.", Chara responded. This other Alphys ran towards her, speaking so fast and stuttering so hard it was barely even comprehensible as to what she was saying. However, their Chara walked forward, clearing their throat, causing the Alphys to stop talking. "Thank you," they said. "We’re ready to go when you are." Chara stepped through the vortex, followed by her 2 new… friends?


	3. Learning Differences

When they left the portal, the other Chara started mumbling in confusion. "Flowers? And where's the water? And why is it so dark in here? I can barely see a thing." Meanwhile the Alphys from this other word looked around very interestedly.  
"Well, we are kinda in a mountain so that's why there's not that much water here.", Chara answered. "No clue about the flowers though. They were there before i fell down." Her 2 companions looked at her and simultaneously asked: "mountain?", after which the other version of her asked why there was an opening like that in a mountain.  
"What do you mean?", she responded. Don't tell me holes in water are a normal occurrence now." The response she got was that whirlpools were a thing. "Whirlpools usually aren't open for ages.", she parried.  
"Magic plus a whirlpool can lead to some crazy things.", was the answer this oceanic counterpart of her gave. She sighed. "Fair enough."   
The trio stood there awkwardly for a while, until until Alphys started speaking up. "A-are we g-going some-somewhere?" Chara snapped out of her thinking.   
"Yeah, sure, follow me." She walked up towards the grey doorway at the end of the path next to the flower bed, followed by the otherworldly duo.   
After entering the Ruins itself, Alphys looked at it with starry eyes while the other Chara looked around somewhat confusedly. "You didn't tell me you lived in Japan." Chara chuckled. "I don't. Mom just loves that kind of stuff."  
"You still have a mom huh? Lucky." was the response she got. Suddenly, her heart felt heavy.  
"What happened to yours?"  
They crossed their arms, and Chara could hear a bit of sadness in the other's voice as they responded. "Died of an illness along with my father."   
She looked down. "I'm... Sorry for your loss." The other responded with a nod and a soft "Thank you." They proceeded quietly, while Alphys closely examined everything, nearly pushing her face against the walls. When they reached the room where the stone button puzzle was located, Chara saw it had unsolved itself.  
"You know, i know this puzzle through and through, but maybe one of you should try it." The other version of her immediately declined, but after a while, Alphys started speaking.  
"U-ummm…" she raised her hand, like a student asking to be called on by the teacher. "I-I’ll do it…" She stumbled around awkwardly, trying to find the solution, but to no avail. "Uhhh… C-can i g-get a l-little h-help?"  
Chara reset the puzzle and sighed. "Read the sign. There's a clue there." Alphys stumbled to the sign and read and thought for about a minute, before finally clearing the puzzle, opening the door. They walked through it. "You know", Chara said to the other version of her as Alphys rushed ahead to look at wat was on the other side of the door, "Your version of Alphys is way less of a puzzle maniac than mine."  
"Then what exactly is she?", the other Chara responded. She thought about this question for a while, before answering she was "not sure". The response she got was that it sounded sketchy. She sighed. "I just don't know what to make of her. Nothing else." She didn't notice Alphys twiddling her thumbs right behind them. She turned around, looking at a bunch of moving blue lasers. "Well, this is the next puzzle." Both of her companions turned around to take a peek at the puzzle, both looking at it in confusion.  
"How do these lasers work?", the other Chara asked her. Without saying anything, she walked towards the middle of the hallway, and stopped once one of the lasers got near her, letting it pass through. "Like this, how else?"   
Alphys looked on in amazement as her counterpart said: "And here I thought you were about to lull yourself…" She chuckled. "Of course not, silly. I'm not suicidal or something." All of a sudden, Alphys rushed forward to try it herself, with both Chara's just chuckling at this sudden action. Chara waved at her other self. "Come on, give it a try too!" They shrugged as they mumbled a sure while stepping towards the lasers. As they stood next to their Alphys, the laser passed through their bodies, the hooded Chara shivering as it passed by.   
Meanwhile, Chara just got past the last laser and stood in the doorway, fiddling around with her knife a bit while waiting for them. "Do you find that laser cold or something?" Alphys and the other Chara came to the doorway as well, Chara going much quicker than Alphys was. "It just...went through my body…" the mere thought of it caused them to shiver slightly again.  
Chara curiously leaned on her hand, her elbow resting on the wall of the doorway. "How is it you're not familiar with blue attacks? They're not uncommon, after all. It was one of the first things mom teached me about after i fell down."  
Their bland face returned as the other Chara got the thought out of their head. "There isn’t any where we live." Alphys nodded alongside them.  
"I suppose that makes sense", Chara answered. "Though, do you mean your world entirely, or just the part i met you in?" The hooded Chara answered it was just the place she met them. "So blue attacks do exist in your world. Then shouldn't they be basic knowledge?", Chara asked them.  
"Weren’t any books talking about for me," the other Chara said.  
"Alright, i suppose." Chara pulled herself away from the doorway and turned around, and started walking into the next room. "Moving on." The two followed, curious as to what other things could be awaiting them in this new area. However, all there was in this room was a single dummy with an anime-styled wig Chara paid no attention to as she walked towards the next doorway. The other Alphys ran up to it and stared at it in awe, stars forming in her eyes. The hooded Chara sighed, grabbing her and dragging her away.  
The next room was filled with a lot of computers. Chara sighed. "Welcome to the greatest disaster in the entire Ruins…"  
"What exactly makes this a disaster," the taller Chara asked, while their Alphys partner looked at the computers with great intrigue. Chara sighed again.  
"See how these computers are scattered along a path across the water? Well, all of these contain an anime quiz, and if you answer wrong you get spun all the way to the start. Or explode, in case of the last question. And while your Alphys might like that, i'm not feeling like wasting hours of my time on watching her solve these." She created a magical knife and with extreme precision she flung it at a crack in the wall. As it got stuck in it, the computers deactivated one by one.  
The taller Chara watched as each computer turned off, turning to the shorter version of them, telling her, "I at least wanted to answer one." Chara noticed the last computer was still active.  
"Well, that one works on a different system, so you're in luck. Or not, because that is the one that explodes…"  
They smiled as they walked towards it. "I’ll take my chances." They stopped in front of the computer, awaiting to see what happens. Chara sighed and did a step backwards, watching from a safe distance. On the computer was a question with 2 answers below it  
What is the objectively best version of Mew Mew Kissie Cutie?  
A: The original Mew Mew Kissie Cutie  
B: Mew Mew Kissie Cutie 2  
They stared for a minute before crossing their arms, letting out a heavy sigh as they turned their head towards the smaller Chara, saying, "Watashi o karakatteru no? Akiraka ni, sore ga saisho no monodesu. (Are you kidding me? It’s the first one, obviously.)" They chose the original Mew Mew after speaking. Chara sighed and crossed her arms.  
"Well, you chose "correctly". Although that is an opinion i don't personally agree with." She walked through the puzzle until she stood next to the taller Chara.  
They looked down at their smaller variant, raising an eyebrow slightly as they asked, "Orijinaru ni nanika mondai ga arimasu ka?"  
"What?", Chara asked them, as an awkward smile appeared on her face. "I'm not that great at Japanese."  
The other Chara laughed as they heard what she said. "I just asked, "What’s wrong with the first." Learned a lot of Japanese from all the anime Alphys showed me." Ironically, that same Alphys just so happened to catch up with the group.”  
"Nothing", Chara responded. I just enjoy the second one more." As she was saying that, the Alphys from this world stumbled in the room. Chara turned around. "Oh, hi mom."  
The Alphys from the oceanic world slowly gained a face of utter disbelief and shock. Meanwhile, the taller Chara merely had 3 words to say. "What the fu-"


	4. A Duo of Duo's

"-ck?" This reveal clearly had caught them off-guard, much to Chara's confusion. "Yeah, Alphys is my mom, what's so weird about that?" Besides confusion, a slight hint of annoyance could be seen on her face.  
"The other Chara stumbled with their words, clearly unable to find the right words, usually cutting out on a single letter. They took a deep breath and counted to 10 before exhaling, looking at the younger variant of themself with a more calm expression. "Nothing, it just caught me off-guard." Chara didn't really buy it, however. It sounded like there was more to it than simply being caught off-guard, and this is what they told their other self. "Look, just-..." They were going to blurt out something, but quickly stopping themself, resorting back to their 10 second breath technique. They opened their eyes again, trying their best to remain calm. "Can you just...introduce us?" As they finished their sentence, it became noticeable that the oceanic Alphys was nervously in awe at the sight of an alternative version of their own image.  
The other Alphys was meanwhile inspecting the newcomers, her eyes rapidly flashing between them as she was slightly sweating, but suddenly started speaking up. "Y-yes, that'd be g-great." It was at this point that the taller Chara’s Alphys began to make mental notes of certain differences between her and this alternate counterpart. While she seemed to prefer dresses, the other apparently preferred a more casual approach, with a pink hoodie and other normal attire. Other than this, the 2 seemed almost identical.  
Chara tried to shake off the feeling something was not really right with her counterpart at the moment. "Oh, right, introductions, of course. Well, those are other versions of us 2." Her Alphys kept staring at the 2 otherworldly visitors.  
The hooded Chara raised a hand, gesturing a small wave to the hoodie-wearing Alphys. "Greetings." Their Alphys did the same, albeit with more of a shaking hand. "Y-yes,” she started. “H-hi."  
"Nani?", her own Alphys managed to bring out. "I-is that… M-me? I look so…" It took her a moment to find the right word. "So r-royal…" She seemed to be in awe of the dress her other self was wearing and couldn't stop staring at it.  
"ROYAL?!" The oceanic Alphys blurted out, caught off-guard at such a statement. "Pffffft! I’mnoroyaltynotmenopenever!" She spoke so fast, it was hard to understand what she even said. For the Chara's, at least, as the other Alphys seemed to be perfectly capable of deciphering it. This was not a surprise to Chara, as she had heard her speak like that herself on multiple occasions before. She mumbled something that Chara translated as "Y-you still look royal though", and looked towards the ground. "Well, I’m not." The other Alphys began to fake a smile, trying to move past this topic. The hooded Chara stepped forward, patting their Alphys on the head as some sort of way to calm her down. This caused her to blush slightly, however.  
"S-so…" Alphys realized her other self wished to move to a different topic and tried to think of one. "W-what's it like where you're from?"  
"It’s, uhhh…" They were clearly trying to think of something they could say. As if telling themself, "Come on, Alphys! Gotta describe your home in an amazing way!" … "It’s wet." Her Chara simply gave her a "really?" type of look. That’s when they took over. "Our home is particularly old, but we manage to get by. The entire lower level is flooded, so we have to use what’s at the top, and there’s luckily a lot. Been awhile since we’ve seen past the Temple, though…"  
Alphys looked in awe while hearing about the temple. "Wow, i bet you can make a lot of cool puzzles with all that water!" Her eyes sparkled like those of a child opening a Christmas present. Any nervosity she had was replaced with sheer excitement.  
"Actually", the opposing Alphys started, scratching the back of her head in nervousness and looking away as she spoke. "I’m… n-not the biggest fan of p-puzzles…" Her own Alphys stumbled backwards in surprise, but Chara, who was leaning against the doorway, blocked her with her hand.  
"So not every version of you is as big of a puzzle maniac as you. Big surprise. If she walked around with a big axe all day, THEN i'd be surprised." A grin appeared on her face. Alphys with a big axe, like that would ever happen. The adult Chara chuckled at what their teen variant had to say. They quickly noticed that their Alphys was getting a bit scared that they made the other version of themself have a heart attack, so they put a hand on her head, trying to calm her down.   
The other Alphys was calming down, leaning against Chara's hand, and started to chuckle at the idea of herself trying to lift a big axe. "B-but, there ARE puzzles there, r-right?", she asked a few moments after.  
"Yes, there are," the opposing Chara said. "We have a mutual agreement that they’re tedious when trying to get home." Their Alphys nodded alongside them, both seeming to agree on the fact that the puzzles they have to deal with constantly are… a bit annoying.   
Chara lifted her hand from her Alphys' head and shrugged. I've learned to get used to the ones here. But then again, i don't know what the ones from your world are like, so maybe i'm just lucky." She shrugged again.  
"There’s water, and water...and water...and...w a t e r. . ." They were speaking as if they had PTSD regarding the same liquid. In fact, their Alphys even began to sigh as her eyes closed. The other Chara DID add onto their description, however. "Oh yeah, a few fish, too."  
"Well, it's certainly different than our machine-based puzzles, i suppose. Not something you can just turn off", Chara said. She then whispered in her Alphys' ear: "Don't make them solve the bridge seed puzzle, mom."  
"Sorry, what?" It seemed that the taller Chara was curious as to what she was whispering. "Heard something about a bridge? What’s that about?" "Bridge seeds", Chara answered. "Little plants that form a bridge in a group of 4. Somehow. Mom took a few from Waterfall to here, but it's a water based puzzle, and it sounds like you don't like those."  
“Please... N O.” They clearly didn’t wanna deal with another water puzzle. They’ve had enough of that crap, and didn’t want another."  
"B-but what if i modified them to hover in the air and replaced the river with an abyss?!" Chara chuckled at her mother's idea. Alphys looked at the other Chara hoping for positive feedback. "Wouldn’t that be great," they mumbled to themself in response, bad thoughts still in their brain. Alphys started to get into a trance of wacky ideas.  
"How about we go home", Chara said. We're standing here for a while now, i'm getting hungry." Her Alphys jumped out of her trance and agreed, although not really noticing what she agreed on, and when realized, she whispered the question in the ear of the other Alphys.  
"What type of food do you have?" It seemed the opposing Chara was interested at the offer of a meal. The oceanic Alphys simply listened in agreement after answering the question.  
"Well, it's usually something easy to make or microwaved, mostly instant noodles." Chara scratched her head. "Saying mom's not the greatest cook is an understatement." Alphys tried to act like she was insulted but it could clearly be seen she actually agreed with this statement. The taller Chara simply shrugged and said she just wanted to eat. In agreement, the group went through the door towards their home.


	5. A trek through the Ruins

And so, the 4 went through the Ruins. At the empty candy bowl, the taller Chara remarked that there either were a lot of people there, or someone took more than one, while staring at Chara, who started to blush heavily. The Ninja Froggit encounter went surprisingly well, and after complimenting its outfit and throwing a shuriken they summoned via what apparently was illusion magic at a self-made target and hitting a bullseye, the other Chara somehow ended up in the frog's ninja clan.   
At the steam vent puzzle, the other Alphys took in a deep breath, a few droplets of sweat running down her forehead. The other Chara on the other hand was having a heat stroke, taking off their jacket and tying it around their head instantly, revealing a black tank top underneath. Chara and her own Alphys breezed through the puzzle, but their counterparts had it rougher. Chara had to do her best to not pass out, while Alphys held down her dress at each vent, her head flaring with red color. When finally getting out, taller Chara rushed through the canal, shoving their head inside and drinking like she never drank before. When they were done, they untied the jacket over their head and carried it, while also bringing up some words to share. "Whoever that made room... the things I’d do to them right now…"  
"Jeez, you're REALLY bad at handling heat huh?", Chara remarked. Alphys made herself as small as possible, hiding behind her other self.   
"When it's like THAT.", their other self told them. "Never take me through there again." Chara (wisely) did not mention it was their only way back home, and instead pointed at the carvings in the room's walls (more specifically, the ones spelling "CHARA"), telling the others this was her "hangout spot". They stepped forwards to read the letters, her oceanic counterpart jokingly asking if this was her "vibe zone". As a response, she told them it was more of a place she practiced combat. "Weapon or hand-to-hand combat?", they asked.  
"Mostly knife related stuff", Chara answered. Want to know more, all shall we get going?" Both the other Alphys and Chara told her they wanted to know more, and in response, Chara summoned a magic knife on the right of her head. "Watch this", she grinned, before launching the knife perfectly into a crack, after which she made a little bow. Both Alphys were clapping, and the other version of her commented "not bad".  
Near the spider bake sale, her Alphys dragged her other self off to the town street, while the Chara's entered the bake sale. Chara offered her other self a donut, but her oceanic counterpart had already walked towards the web and deposited enough G for 10 of them. "Hungry much?", she asked them. "Extremely", they answered, already eating one and holding the rest in her hands. Chara grinned, and deposited some in the other web. A spider cider got brought down. She leaned against the wall while drinking it. "You really should try this."   
Somehow, all the donuts ended up in their taller self's pocket, and they bought and drank one of the ciders like she said. "Tasty. The donuts are better, thought."  
"Eh, i prefer the cider. Agree to disagree?", Chara asked. Their taller counterpart nodded in agreement as they finished off the cider, throwing away the bottle as they were done. Behind them, a spider quickly grabbed it out of the air to reuse it.  
As they walked into the town street, the Alphyses ran at them. The oceanic Alphys was gushing at something. "OH! MY!! GOSH!!! You guys should have been there! Their little bodies doing kicks and punches! All of the cool tricks they do!! I JUST WANNA HUG THEM SO BADLYYYYY!!!!"  
"Whoa, calm down", Chara told her. "What are you talking about?" She started shouting again. "THE FROGGIT NINJAS!!!" Her own Alphys was just staring at the scene, and all monsters in the street were doing the same at this point. When the rambling lizard finally realized, she turned red, hiding behind her Chara in embarrassment. "Sooo, can you perhaps make us a bit less visible with your illusion magic, i think you called it that?", Chara asked them.  
Closing their eyes for a moment, nothing seemed to change until the crowd of monsters soon let out gasps. "Done", was the Chara's signal of showing they did exactly that. "And yes, I did." Chara let out a soft "whoa", as they walked through the street unhindered under the illusion. Alphys kept staring at the caster, hoping to find any trace of how they did it. The opposing Alphys let out a sigh of relief, all too familiar with their ally's usage of this unique type of magic. Chara, meanwhile, flicked their eyes over to the fellow hoodie wearing creature, noticing her fixed gaze. "You have a question?"  
She looked away when she realized she was staring, though the question flew out of her mouth very rapidly. "Y-yes! H-how did you do that?! How did you make us invisible all of a sudden?!"  
They smiled at her question, remembering when their own Alphys asked such a question along with her feline friend. "With my mind", they explained rather shortly.   
"But WE can't do that", Chara parried. "So what makes you able to do these cool things?" Honestly, she was a little jealous.  
"M a g i c", they said while forming a rainbow above their head, most likely using the same magic as before. "Now, are we leaving?" It appeared they didn’t wanna get into the details of it, wishing more to just find someplace to lie down.  
At the bridge seed puzzle, they surprisingly did not complain about the water while quietly solving the puzzle, but slammed their head against the water and started drinking afterwards. Both Alphyses laughed, and after her initial surprise, Chara did the same. The other Alphys made a comment on the cardboard cherry trees, saying they looked almost like they ACTUALLY came from the human world.  
When finally nearing Alphys' house, the Alphyses wanted nothing more than go there, but the taller Chara accepted their counterpart's offer to visit the Home lookout. And so, together, they proceeded.


End file.
